


What you want

by FelidArachnid



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelidArachnid/pseuds/FelidArachnid
Summary: Lulubell tortures Tyki with her powers. just full on smut. might get her torturing other characters in future chapters
Relationships: Devit/Tyki Mikk, Lulu Bell/Tyki Mikk, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 12





	What you want

Tyki Mikk lay naked in a bed of expensive cotton sheets, eyes closed and dark curls spread artistically over the ivory pillowcases. He might have been sleeping but for the gentle movement of his left hand stroking the bare back of the equally naked woman curled into his side. She arched into the caress like a pleased cat and gently guided his other hand onto one of her ample breasts.

They looked like the most achingly beautiful picture of the perfect paramours, perhaps basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, or perhaps enjoying the slow and languid preamble to it. To be honest, Tyki wasn’t even sure himself where in the proceedings they were; his memory seemed to dissipate in these dangerous hours he spent with Lulubell. 

He felt the slender warmth of her leg slide between his own and lowered both his hands to watch her effortlessly hoist herself upright to straddle his hips, her skin dusky grey and covered with a faint sheen of sweat. There was a bruise blooming across her left cheek but she wore it like pristine makeup. She sighed - a deep, soul-weighty sigh - and ran both hands through her loose black hair, teasing out the tangles and letting it fall gently to her shoulders once more. He watched with gentle amusement as she arched her back luxuriously, grinding just a little bit of pressure into his crotch as she did so. Still not looking at him, she ran her hands over her body, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she caressed herself in those soft areas she liked best.

Anyone else might have thought it was a show of seduction but Tyki knew better. She didn’t need to seduce him; more than that, she didn’t want to. He knew how deeply she loved her own body and how thoroughly she could derive pleasure from it. In a way they were very similar, he mused, watching her with his hands behind his head. Vain and competitive – although he had to admit that Lulubell did always look spectacular astride him like this. He felt his cock stiffening once more – as the Disciples of Pleasure and Lust they could never resist one another for long - and he began stroking himself, almost absent-mindedly, because it felt natural to do.

Lulubell’s eyes snapped open with alarming intensity and she stared fiercely down at him as she rode her own orgasm over her delicately moving fingers. He marvelled at how this woman could glare so piercingly even in the throes of pleasure. 

“What’s the matter, dear heart?” he said, slightly derisively, letting go his erection to caress her hips as she sank back to straddle his thighs once more, breathing heavily.

“You have no appetite tonight,” she said bluntly, but with no trace of irritation. It was merely an observation. 

His smile widened, still mocking. “Would you like me to tell you I have a headache? Or that I am tired?”

She did not grace this with a snide reply, instead rolling back to his side and taking his cock in her own hand. Tyki settled back on the pillows once more and closed his eyes.

He did not open them when he felt her fingers on his face, but instead parted his lips and sucked on them gently. She tasted of sweat and her own orgasm. 

“Maybe you _are_ tired,” she crooned into his ear, still pumping him slowly. “There is no passion. You’re being lazy. Complacent.”

He opened his eyes as he felt her fingers tremble and blur against his tongue, and watched her smoothly shapeshift into a petite, pale skinned girl with freckles and brown hair. Scowling, he sat up immediately and twisted out of her grip. “Stop sulking, Lulu.”

The girl pouted endearingly and looked shyly away from him, hiding her own nakedness with the sheet. She was a girl Tyki had charmed a long time ago – and killed when she’d ceased to be useful. Lulubell was trying to goad him and he knew it. 

“If you’re going to be like that, you can leave,” he said crossly.

She shifted into her own blonde human form and crept placatingly across the bed to him on hands and knees. She liked to appear human to pretend to be vulnerable, and sometimes he liked it too. 

“No, not now, Lulu,” he said, but more gently and with less resistance as she began kissing up his inner thigh. He gazed down at her between his legs and shook his head. “Not like that.”

Like ink blooming in water, her hair and complexion shifted once more and she knelt up, fixing him with a curiously arresting look. He didn’t like it. Something was going on behind those shrewd golden eyes and the fear stirred just the littlest flutter in his chest. 

“Stop it,” he snapped. “You’re being a brat.”

“A brat? I can be a brat,” and suddenly Devit was sitting naked between Tyki’s legs, dark hair falling into angry, blazing eyes. 

“Stop it,” said Tyki again, thoroughly disconcerted now. 

“Stop what? This?” And the Devit-formed Lulubell lowered herself – himself? – between Tyki’s legs and began sucking and biting at the taut skin of his belly in earnest. 

“Stop it,” he murmured once more, unconsciously lowering a hand to the messy black hair.

“You shut the fuck up - ” Tyki cried out as he felt teeth hard and deep enough to draw blood. “ – and let me suck you off.”

Lulubell could do a very good Devit. It was very believable – too believable, for Tyki, who suddenly found the apparition of the familiar young man between his legs far too discomforting, and he roughly gripped Devit’s shoulders and yanked him upright, hard.

Lulubell wriggled irritably between his hands, still believably Devit. “Lemme fuck you, old man.”

“Don’t - ” Tyki was dismayed to find his voice coming out in a feeble groan. “Not like this either, Lulu.”

“Aww, what’s wrong _baby_ ,” she crooned at him with Devit’s mocking sharp-toothed smile, still managing to perfectly hit that mixture of sarcasm and immaturity that was so characteristic of his tone. Tyki fleetingly wondered how she got so good at imitating him – and then wondered which other Noah she could do. 

“Tell me how you want it then, Tyki,” she purred, shaped like herself once more and wriggling carefully down between his legs to plant an almost chaste kiss to the tip of his cock. “Tell me what you _want_.”

He didn’t know how to please her. “I don’t want anything, Lulu.”

“Liar,” she breathed, and he felt her strangely cold breath over the wetness her saliva had left on him. “Why so distracted lately, _Tyki_?” This time she spoke his name like an insult.   
“I am not,” he grunted stubbornly, absent-mindedly running his fingers across her hair as she took his length in her mouth once more. “I am – I - ” He broke off with a low hiss as Lulubell began sucking in earnest, the pleasurable pressure building in his abdomen driving all speech from his throat. She had always been very good at this – too good, as a matter of fact, as all too soon he felt himself drawing close, and he let out a long moan, possibly the first involuntary one of the evening.

Right on cue, Lulubell released her mouth and sat up, drawing her thumb across the corner of her mouth with a feline grin. Only she could make wiping spittle away look so coolly elegant. 

“I knew you would do that,” he scowled, running a hand up her chest. She grabbed at it, dragging his fingers to her mouth. He rolled his eyes and was about to make a scathing comment, when her form blurred once more – and her hair suddenly glowed a silvery white.

Tyki yelped and scrambled back, snatching his hand as suddenly as though she had burnt him. Lulubell raised a red, scarred hand and ran it through her new white hair, flashing him a coy look. 

“Don’t do that, Lulu,” he managed to choke, still pressing himself away from her as she began to creep across the bed towards him. “Not him.”

She didn’t speak, merely smiled at him with Allen Walker’s soft, reassuring smile and crept down between Tyki’s legs once more. He cried out as Allen’s tongue ghost over the tip of his erection and pressed a hand pleadingly against his forehead. 

“Lulu…please…” 

Allen Walker’s eyes met his and Tyki swallowed hard. 

“Is this what you want, Tyki?” His name sounded soft and enquiring, not at all like when Lulu used it. Tyki groaned as Allen’s hands closed around his cock with a thrill of heat. It astonished him – Lulubell was always bizarrely cool, her body chilled against his own, but somehow she was able to make Allen’s flesh warm, hot with human blood and feeling. 

Tyki was unbearably close, he could feel it. This wouldn’t last long – unless Lulu wanted it to. 

“Do you want to cum, Tyki?” Allen asked curiously. Tyki kept his eyes closed, unable to meet those silvery eyes. 

“ – yes,” he was able to finally choke out. He hated how difficult this suddenly felt to him. He had no control anymore. Lulubell had thoroughly taken control of him with this latest trick and it had rendered him bare and helpless to her ministrations. 

“Mm.” Tyki whimpered as Allen’s mouth closed around him once more, and he cracked an eyelid to see the white head bobbing up and down. He immediately wished he hadn’t done this – Lulubell was making direct eye contact and Tyki found himself looking into Allen’s fierce, passionate gaze as he sucked on his length. He had seen those eyes, that expression, many times before on the battlefield. It was horrifying and electrifying to see it recreated in the bedroom. Something about it burned him to the core and he wasn’t sure if it was because it frightened him, or enticed him. 

He watched in dismay and lust as Allen withdrew briefly, allowing the head of Tyki’s cock to slide against his chin, wet with spittle. “Do you want to cum in my mouth?”

“For fuck’s sake - ” groaned Tyki, because yes, yes of course he did, but one doesn’t _say_ that, not to an Exorcist. Not to Lulubell, who was trying to torture him, trying to get him to admit a weakness out loud – a weakness that he himself hadn’t even known he had. 

“Tyki…” Allen let him go and rolled to one side in a fluid motion – Tyki tried to wonder if the Exorcist could actually move so sensuously in real life, but it was difficult, Lulu’s powers made her so convincing. He stared down at Allen reclining next to him, half propped up on the pillows. He wasn’t smiling any more but staring intently into Tyki’s eyes.

“I’m not – going to ask for - ” 

Allen reached over and grabbed at Tyki’s hips, pulling him over to straddle his own slender, pale waist. Tyki stared down as he kneeled over Allen, stared down at the scarred, fierce, beautiful young man between his legs. Allen leaned forward to welcome his cock into his mouth once more. He felt the boy’s hands snake to his lower back, pulling him against him so that Tyki thrust hard into his mouth. 

“Ah - ” Tyki whined involuntarily. 

Again, Allen stopped and sat back, wiping his mouth with that burned, red hand. “Go on.”

“I don’t…I…”

Silver eyes met gold. “Ask for it. Or I will, and you don’t want that.”

The words sounded darkly ominous but Tyki would rather die than tell Allen Walker he wanted to cum in his mouth – especially an Allen Walker that harboured a malicious Lulubell behind those beautiful silver eyes, who he knew was storing this all as a weapon to be used against him in future. 

“Very well.” Tyki’s gazed dropped down again as Allen’s hands slid to the small of his back, and he kissed and licked at his hips and inner thighs. “Fuck my face, Tyki.”

The words were electrifying, filthy and sounded so terribly wrong coming out of those lips. If anyone had asked, Tyki would have been incapable of imagining Allen Walker uttering such a thing – but in the moment it sounded like the most natural and desirable thing in the world. 

Hesitantly he reached a hand out and rested it on the boy’s head. Allen smiled greedily. “Yes…please, Tyki. Fuck my face until you cum.”

“Fucking hell,” Tyki snarled and throwing caution to the wind he tightened his grip around the white hair and in one swift powerful motion thrust forward so hard that Allen gagged in surprise and slapped at Tyki’s thighs in protest. It was too late, however, and Tyki was past being kind, or sensible. He continued his motions, harder and faster and still with his hands taut around Allen’s hair, holding him in place as he thrust to the back of his throat. 

The pleasure was immense, furious and white-hot, scalding Tyki inside and out and he was only dimly aware of the muffled whimpers and gasps of pleasure. Allen’s voice sounded thick with his cock and the thought both horrified and gratified Tyki. Somewhere below him he suddenly realised Allen was touching himself feverishly, both hands pumping his own erection with almost as much force as Tyki was applying into that eager, gagging mouth. The realisation was too much for Tyki and he came with a long and passionate moan. He felt his entire being shudder with the release. 

Falling back, he tried to roll to one side but was stopped by a vice-like grip around his wrist. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Allen, weak and dripping cum from his parted lips, still frantically jerking himself off. His eyes had gone hazy and unfocused and he was pulling weakly at Tyki’s hand. “Please…choke m-me…” 

For a second Tyki was irritated that Lulubell wanted to continue the charade, continue to torment him, but then something very strange happened. Allen’s form blurred for a second, his shock of white hair snapping to black and his skin flickering grey. Tyki blinked. For a second, he had looked…strangely familiar. 

Another blink and the white-haired exorcist was back, still masturbating desperately. This time when he choked out the plea, it was in Lulubell’s voice and Tyki realised she was losing control of her powers in her desperation. 

The thought fascinated him. He had never seen her in such a state before. Gingerly he crept forward until he was lying full length along Allen’s form. The boy turned and met his eyes and again Tyki felt it like a searing lightning bolt. Very gently he snaked his hand up Allen’s chest until his hand was closed around his pale throat.

“Yes…yes…” Again when Allen keened it was in the wrong voice. He arched and Tyki pressed his hand a little firmer into his neck, feeling Allen swallow against the pressure. 

“Harder…”

Tyki obliged. He watched Allen gasp and writhe. The edges of his face were blurring again. 

“One day,” Tyki murmured, pressing his lips against the pink shell of Allen’s ear. “One day, we’ll end up killing one another.”

Allen could no longer speak, but only choked out something incomprehensible. Tyki wasn’t even sure who he was speaking to anymore. 

The second she came, Lulubell cried out with a guttural, animal-like sound and in an instant lost her grip on Allen’s form; suddenly she was wholly herself again ad Tyki’s hand was pressing so hard into her grey, slim neck that he could see the bruise-like imprints of his thumb when he released her.

They both lay in one another’s arms and waited for their breathing to return to normal. It took a very long time. 

When he came to, Tyki was alone in the dishevelled, damp bed. She had left the door open behind her and he lay on his side staring at the dark shadows of the corridor beyond, wondering if he’d be foolish to accept another night with her after this. If the exorcist didn’t kill him one day, he certainly feared that Lulubell might.


End file.
